A Mother's Children
by Nikolettelime
Summary: Victoria reflects on her children, after one is injured Revised to include Eugene


I own nothing

A Mother's Children

BVBV

Victoria Barkley sat by another son's bedside. It was nights like this, that she had more than enough time to think. As she wiped off her son's face, she sighed, this never got any easier no matter how many times she did it.

BVBV

Jarrod came into the world in the dead of winter, just as he came into a room these days. Calm, Cool and collected. Oh, he could raise his voice, there was no doubt about that, especially when he was in the court room. He was levelheaded and he was as gentle with a grieving widow as he was his siblings.

But he could be as strict with them as he could be with criminals.

She thought back to a time when Heath had witnessed a murder and then, to give the suspect a fair chance, Jarrod had taken the case.

He had interrogated his own brother like he would anyone else, and thought he had irrevocably forced a wedge between him and his siblings. But they had quickly and effectively, let him know that they were mad at him, but that he was forgiven and nothing was said about it again.

BVBV

Then there was Nick, born to let his voice be heard. And did he ever let it be heard. You could hear him coming a mile away and know when he entered the house. She had tried, over the years, and even now that he was an adult, to be more quiet, but it never worked.

She was surprised Silas hadn't gone deaf from his yelling, yet.

But another side to her middle son's gruff exterior, was a heart of gold. Sure, he argued with his siblings, refused to even entertain the thought that his father wasn't perfect

The hands that mended a fence, helped deliver a newborn calf. The voice that boomed was gentle when trying to calm his little sister. And the brother that he refused to acknowledge, he protected as he would any of the others.

BVBV

Audra was next. Sweet, and beautiful like her mother, as Tom had always said. She was strong and fiercely independent. Her gentle voice could match her touch as she worked with children, but also could turn to stone when threatened. Though she could be stubborn and a little brat, as Jarrod often called her, she was also willing to listen to all side of a story before truly making up her mind.

She was eager to please her brothers, but would let them know when they were wrong. She was 12 when her father had died, barely enough time to make good memories, but those she had she kept close. Which was why, though she didn't want to admit it at first, she accepted Heath.

BVBV

Her younger son, Gene was a breth of fresh air after her and Tom were nearly pushed apart.

He had been one of the quieter births, and his father had taken him around, introducing him to all the hands, with the biggest smile on his face.

He was smart, like Jarrod, kind like Audra, and firm in his beliefs like Nick. But he was also thoughtful, willing to think things through. His education in medicine was a brilliant plan, and though she loved her boy, she knew ranching wasn't what he was cut out for. His hands could handle a gun, sure, but they were best for healing.

He had helped the doctor on so many occasions, learning more as he went, even taking care of any ranch injuries that may have taken place.

She knew Tom would have been proud of all his boys. But as she had told Nick, when Heath had been shot by Evan Miles, he was her son now. And she was so proud of him, he had even later joined the Army, putting his new skills to use.

She couldn't wait for his next letter to see how he was doing, and see where he was headed.

BVBV

Victoria stood to get the kinks out of her back, before changing the warm cloth for a cool one, and checking the bandage wrapped our her son's waist. He had been shot protecting a town that he didn't even live in, the people having evacuated in case the dam broke. His brothers had helped fix it, and at the time, there was a chance it wouldn't hold. And that brought her to her final child.

BVBV

Heath came into their lives like a whirlwind. Victoria kicked herself for not trying to find out if there had been a child from her husband's infidelity. She would have loved to have met him as a child, would have been more than happy to give him a life to keep him out of the mines and his mother a better life for him.

But then, maybe he had a richer life than her own biological children. He was raised by people who loved him, no matter how they were treated for it. He was taught that honest work pays off, even at a young age. Sure, Jarrod, Nick and Audra all knew these things, but from a different stand point. They had so much to show for it. But Heath only had his life to show, and what little he had.

She loved all her children the same, but her love for Heath was different, but not in a bad way. He had won his way into the family, in more ways than one.

BVBV

Victoria held Heath's hand, thinking about what had got them to this point.

Heath had been more than happy to lend his assistance to a town in need and had been shot by people wanting to rob the town, while he tried to protect it.

Sure, the bullet had been removed quickly and a bandage applied, but he had still fought, not just for the town, but to get back home, bringing with him a singer and a young Indian girl.

He had been feverish and had passed out as soon as Jarrod had reached him and the women when he got to the door.

The doctor had came and left. The fever had risen. The dreams came, the last more violent than the first. Cloths were exchanged. Words were spoken, but none could tell you what was said.

She ran her fingers through his hair, "You did good, Heath. You saved those women and got them to safety."

Blue eyes, bright with fever, looked into her grey ones, "Mother?"

'Yes, Heath, I'm here. You're going to be okay."

A small smile graced his lips as he fell back to sleep, and Victoria closed her eyes, in silent thanks. The fever that had gripped her youngest for so long had broken, and he was going to be okay.


End file.
